Young Jack's Secret Island
by critic-chick91
Summary: Two teenage girls go on a vacation to the caribbean and meet up with two guys. They also stumble across Jack Sparrow! But this time, he's 17, wild, and single! Adream come true! R


Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow or Pirates of the Caribbean. (softly cries) I'm okay. Not that you'd care or anything. But anyways, I do own Rachel, Marisa, Drew,and Will (not Will Turner!)This is also my first fic so tell me what you'd like in future chaps. I **_WILL_** listen to you! Do not send flames please! ( =Thanks!= )

**Little Jack's Secret Island**

_**The shipwreck**_

"...and the girl was finally reunited with her mother. That's all for tonight, I'm Hank Johnson for Channel 7 News, Goodnight."

"Rachel will you please turn that thing off? I have a boat ride with a _really_ hot guy tomorrow and I'd kinda like to be there with him and not sleeping in!"

"Alright! God, someone's cranky tonight."

Rachel grabbed the remote form a nearby nightstand and pushed the power button. She then threw the remote onto her duffle bag. She crawled back torwards the head of her bed, grabbed the sheets, and ripped them backwards. She then reached over and switched out the lamp the rested on the nightstand in between the two beds.

"And please try not to snore tonight. I can't stand all of the pig snorting sounds when I am trying to concentrate on sleeping."

Rachel then slid her legs partially under the covers when she felt something furry plop right on top of her foot.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Marisa! Get your freakin' ferret OUT of my bed!"

"Okay. okay. Geez!"

"NOW!"

"GOTCHA!"

Marisa pulled her covers back and fumbled for her glasses. Her finger touched the corner of them and she pulled them torwards her. She then got up from the position that she was in and reached for the lamp switch. Once the light was on Marissa shuffled over to Rachel's bed and grabbed her pet ferret "Polly".

"And put it in it's cage I don't want that thing getting out and crawling all over me again.

Marisa walked her ferret over to it's cage and mumbled something to it. Which had no point really considering animals can't understand her even though she thought they could. After she put Polly up, she walked back to her bed and switched the light off.

For two hours, Rachel lay there. She could not go to sleep for some reason. She guessed it was because of the excitement of being in the caribbean without her parents for once. Her parents had friends in the Caribbean and they had sons that were capable of "babysitting" If that is how you want to put it. They were 16 and, how Marisa put it,"just right for us," considering we were 14.

Rachel tossed and turned for four more hours. She glanced over at the clock at that time and it read 5:12am. She couldn't believe it! She was getting up in 2 hours! She would be worn out when it came time to the boat ride they were taking around the island. But then, as if on cue, she began to feel sleepy. Finally! She couldn't wait for the adventures that lay ahead of her!

" Come on! Get up, get UP! You're going to miss our 'date' with Will and Drew!" said Marisa while she violently shook Rachel to get her out of bed. She wouldn't budge! So finally Marisa just pulled her out of bed and threw her on the floor."What is it? I'm trying to atleast get two hours in!" " Oh, come on you little drama queen... eeeeven though, you do look like you just went to sleep." Rachel sent Marisa a really nasty look that can't really be described and the threw her sheets down in disgust. She then walked in to the bathroom and slammed the door. "You know, you might want to perk up! You _are_ about to go on a date with a really hot guy." screamed Marisa throught the bathroom door. "What are we doing today anyway?" "Well, we are going on a boat...er..._ship_ ride with Drew and Will. We're sailing out to sea and taking a _tour_ around the island." replied Marisa. " Sounds cool! When do we leave?" "Right now if you will hurry up!"

Rachel stumbled around in the tiny bathroom trying to get her clothes on. She then turned the door handle, which often got stuck, and followed Marisa out of the hotel.

They both arrived at the dock around 8:30 and saw Drew and Will waiting for them. Marisa ran of course, and Rachel straggled behind. She was still partially tired from the **_three mile walk_**! It seems Marisa's mother could not get a closer hotel. "Hey Rachel, come on over here!" screamed Marisa from the edge of the dock where the two boys were. Now that she saw them, they _were_ kind of cute. Rachel picked up her pace and quickly walked over to where everybody else was. "Hey, my name's Drew," said a well dressed redheaded boy. He looked quite intelligent, and she thought to herself that she would be trusting him on this voyage. "Howdy, My name is Will!" said an enthusiastic looking boy with black hair and a t-shirt with a wild logo on it. Now this boy didn't have a country accent, actually more of a northern accent. But either way he still looked goofy and about as intelligent as a rock. "Well, I guess we should be sailing off. But you girls need to get your lifejackets on."

So they set sail about five minuets later since _somebody_ couldn't seem to get thier jacket on. Someone who would need help from Drew. Hint hint! But anyway, once they got going the ride was smooth and it was a beautiful sight. They saw dolphins traveling together and seagulls flying overhead. She also saw a couple of bad sights too. A shark, Marisa about to fall off of the boat (on purpose), and a really really really dark cloud right ahead of us. And the bad thing was, we couldn't see land anywhere, but we were sure Drew knew where to go .

At this point, Will was hitting himself in the head for unknown reasons. Rachel decided not to bother him since it was probably a routine anyways. About ten minutes later it started to pour. Not drizzle or spit, but _pour. _Then it began to thunder and lightning. Everyody could pretty much tell that they were in a pretty sucky situation. "Everybody take cover below deck! This is a pretty nasty storm we've gotten ourselves into!" screamed Drew from the wheel.

Everybody made a mad dash for the door. Rachel got there firstand she pushed everybody in. Marisa wanted to stay behind and give Drew a goodbye kiss, but Rachel shoved her in there too. They stayed down there for a whole half hour before anything terrible happened.

The time was 10:43 am and they were stuck in the middle of nowhere in a huge storm that was sweeping them to who knows where. The three of them were sitting below deck with nothing to do but fiddle with their fingers and worry about Drew who was still outside trying to keep the ship under his power and not the storm's. Actually, Marisa was the one who was worrying. Rachel was more interested in how Will was consuming more that six cans of beer. That would explain some of his little mishaps. Everything was pretty quiet for a while until they heared Drew screaming from the deck. "Oh my Gooooooood!" Everyone heared a giant crash on the deck that sounded like a giant wave. Their hypothesis was correct, as they soon found out. For when Marisa rushed for the door she reached for the handle and the door flung open. Drew, along with about 20 gallons of water, also came rushing through the door. Marisa screamed as Drew fell torward her and they both tumbled down the length of stairs as the water poured on top of them and started filling up the quarters below deck. Rachel grabbed Drew, since she could tell from quite a distance, that his arm had been broken. She yelled at the others to follow her to the life boat, since she could that the ship would not be spared. She drug Drew up the stairs and to the boat. She then went back down for Will since she figured he did not comprehend what she had told him.

Once everybody was in the boat, she untied it and pushed off with her foot as the ship slowly sunk. As if put there by a miracle, Marisa caught glimpse of an island. Rachel rowed them torward the island and they got there with good time. They guessed that it was sometime around noon as they reached the shore. Will was the first to step out of the boat. Actually, he really _fell_ out of the boat. It looked like Rachel and Marisa would be the ones searching for help on this one. But then Marisa changed _that _plan too. She decided that she was going to stay with Drew until he became concious. So Rachel went on a lone mission seraching for help throught the thick jungle-type surroundings.

She followed what looked like partially wiped-away footsteps and ran into an unsuspected guest. Jack Sparrow jumped out from behind her with his sword coming down on top of her! What was she going to do?

Ok, so this doesn't have a lot to do with Jack, but I promise that there will be a _whole _lot more of him.


End file.
